Metaworld
Metaworld is a television show that came out on September 7, 2016. Synopsis Jon Ulmulk and his three sons, Garlic Ulmulk, Alec Ulmulk, and Jockey are fighting off the Metaworld's terrors. Cast * Jackson Brundage as Garlic Ulmulk * Adam Sandler as Jon Ulmulk * Lukas Cruikshank as Alec Ulmulk * Fred Tatasciore as Jockey Ulmulk, Bouncer * Dlamby07 as Pope * Alex Hirsch as Bodyguard * Ali-A as Dame Tu Cosita * Ninja as Ninjagoat Seasons Parent's Guide Sex & Nudity 6/10 * One of the celebratory acts Ulmulk's Army do whenever they win a battle is have a food orgy (basically shoving a bunch of random foods together, some of which are phallic). * Meta Monsters are mentioned to have microscopic penises. * Garlic sometimes makes jokes about genitalia, ranging from penises and scrotum. * Meta Monsters' bare butts are shown occasionally. * Garlic says he would like hot dogs more if people weren't making dirty jokes about them in Meta Teardown. * Generic Cult Guy says Ulmulk Army are not heroes because they make penis jokes. Violence & Gore 8/10 * Rather violent and mature imagery throughout, although all cartoon, ranging from a Rancor biting apart Flurr the Ice Bat, complete with remaining giblets, and antagonists being burnt to death. * By the fifth episode, the show is much darker and more violent, as Capital City is torn down by the Meta Monsters, and several minor characters die. This is accompanied by real gunfire, burning explosions, and screams of death. * Meta Monsters' deaths range from mild such as Slusho falling off of a lighthouse and into an abyss, moderate such as Cytoplasm Face getting shot apart by Garlic's bazooka, and extreme such as Surgio falling off of a blacksmith's wheel and getting turned to twisted flesh and blood. Blood and gore randomly appears in these fatalities. Profanity 6/10 * Common usage of the words "Penis", "Damn", "P***ed" and "Sh*t". Uncommon uses of "Bast*rd", "D**he Bag". Rare and censored usages of "F**k" and C**k". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 7/10 * A guy is shown drinking molten liquor at a bar before it is destroyed and is killed. * The police department and private dicks are shown casually smoking cigars and pipes like Sherlock. * Beer drinking is featured throughout, sometimes by the child Alec. * Drugs are never taken besides Garlic's hearty meal involving "Shrooms Stew" "Weed Bread" and "Cocaine Cake", "Cocaine Pie", and "Meth Chip Weed Cookies" (none are consumed). However, drugs are used for different purposes throughout the show, such as Garlic having a Weed Farm, Generic Villain Fortress has opium and Shrooms growing in it, Meta Monsters mine near the fort and some of the boulders have crystal meth filled in them, and there is a trampoline made entirely out of rehab pills. Frightening/Intense Scenes 7/10 * The Brains take control of the Meta Monsters in a possession sequence which can frighten people of any age, which involves the alien with the brain attached to it's eye roll backwards, then back to their normal spot as smoke spews out of their ears, then some part of them changes shape, and finally their eyes turn red. However, the Possessed Aliens are on the protagonists' side. * Apocalyptic themes throughout the show, most notably starting in Episode Five, which is much darker and more violent, as the protagonists are on the run, Capital City is torn down by the aliens, and many minor characters die. This is accompanied by real gunfire, burning explosions, and screams of death. * Some jump-scares. * All the aliens make a "RAH!" sound. While it can be goofy and humorous to some, similarly to the alien fish possessions, children might be frightened. Trivia * It is currently unknown what animation Metaworld uses. * Brendan has confirmed there is a Metaworld booth at Comic-Con. * It is rated TV-14 VLSD. This makes it the first show on Frick TV to receive the TV-14 rating; the second is The Terror Week. Unlike The Terror Week, however, Metaworld's uncensored DVDs are TV-MA, like with The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime. * A reboot, Metaworld 2.0, came out in 2017. Episodes *Meta Teardown *Meek Wanna Isle *Meta Mountain *SUBJUGATE THEM! *The Apocalypse is Now Category:TV shows Category:Metaworld Category:Dark fantasy Category:TV-14 Category:TV-MA Category:Bloody Category:Dark comedy Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Adult TV Category:2016 Category:Violent Category:September Category:2018 Category:Cancelled Category:1001 Spears